


Baby Josh

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adoption, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Foster Care, Gen, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Carlos finds a 2 year old little boy in the house that he was going to investigate.Carlos tells TK and they decided to add to their family of 4 with their son Joey (8) and daughter Brianna (6)
Kudos: 14





	1. Carlos meets Josh!

Carlos was on the job when he looked at the house as the other cop was on sight “this is officer Reyes. Does anyone have eyes on the mother?” Carlos asked “not yet Reyes.” Officer Bryce told Carlos as Carlos looked at the picture of his family on his viser of Joey and Brie smiling in their Christmas picture with TK and Carlos smiling at the kids.

“Reyes we have a little boy inside.” Bryce said into the radio “how old?” Carlos asked when he got out of the cruser and headed to the door “no more than 3.” Bryce told Carlos who looked at the little boy with only a diaper on and covered in small pin holes which Carlos knew from as he grabbed a blanket and carefully walked over to the little boy.

“Hey buddy my name is Carlos can I put this blanket on you so you can warm up?” Carlos asked the little boy who didn’t say as Carlos handed the blanket over to the boy as Carlos watched the little boy cover up “can I hold you?” Carlos asked the little boy who nodded his head so Carlos carefully lifted the little boy into his arm and felt how lite the boy was.

“Did anyone call CPS?” Carlos asked “yes they should be on the way.” Bryce told Carlos who took the little boy to his cruser and placed him in the back as he pulled out a toy that he keeps when they have to pick up kids and bring them to CPS office. “Reyes, they are backup, can you please bring the little boy to the station?” Bryce asked Carlos who said sure when he pulled out the car seat and placed it in the back and buckled it up before Carlos lifted the little boy into the car seat and buckled him in. 

At the station.

Carlos found a pair of toddler clothes and helped get the little boy dressed and placed him in the Constance room as Carlos was waiting for CPS to come and get the boy.

“Can you tell me your name?” Carlos asked when the little boy looked at Carlos as he started tapping his finger on the table “Joshua?” Carlos asked when Josh shook his head “Carlos, CPS is here.” Nicky told Carlos who looked up “Josh your going with this nice lady.” Carlos told Josh who looked sad as he held onto Carlos.

“It’s ok buddy.” Carlos told Josh when Carlos was going to ask TK if they wanted to foster Josh.

“Carlos if you and TK want to foster this little boy just let me know, he’ll be in the shelter for a few days till we find him a home.” Hanna told Carlos who said ok when he called TK who was at home with the kids.

“Hey baby!” TK said as the kids got happy to hear Carlos’ voice “papi!” Brie said when Carlos smiled “hey honey can I talk to daddy then papi till talk to you and JoJo.” Carlos told his little girl as they kids went to the playroom.

“What’s up Los?” TK asked his husband “we found a little boy who needs a home.” Carlos told TK “how old is he?” TK asked Carlos “no more than 3.” Carlos told TK who looked at Joey and Brie’s pictures on the wall “well ask the kids and get their approval but I say yes I can set up a room and Hanna can come over and do the home study.” TK told Carlos who said ok

After the kids said yes TK and Carlos set up a home study with Hanna who was going to come over. 

Few days later-home study! 

TK made up the nursery with a crib, changing table and some clothes next to Joey’s room as Brie’s room is across the hall.

“This is where Josh will sleep.” TK told Hanna who smiled at the nursery when it looked like a little boys room.

“So we did a drug test because of the pinholes and it came back that Josh had drugs in his system.” Hanna told the parents when they were luckily that the kids were at school.

“That poor baby.” TK said when he looked at Carlos who rubbed TK’s back “it’s ok honey, we can help Josh just like how we helped Joey and Brie.” Carlos told TK who hugged Carlos and nodded his head. 

Telling the kids and Target trip! 

TK and Carlos went to pick up the kids from school before they went to the Target to pick up some things for Josh.

“Daddy what do we need?” Brie asked when she fixed her shirt “just some things for your new foster brother.” TK told Brie who smiled as Joey looked at his parents when he was playing with his backpack.

“What if you and papi forgot about us?” Joey asked his parents “buddy your daddy and I will not abandon you.” Carlos told Joey who said ok when he remembered his birth parents and they were not that nice to him while Brie was still too young to remember her parents.

“Josh will need all our love and care so can you two help us?” TK asked the kids who said yes when they made it to Target as TK had the list on his phone when Carlos held Brie’s hand while Joey held TK’s hand “daddy will not forget about you buddy.” TK told Joey who said ok. 

TK and Carlos picked up a few things from the baby section including a new baby carrier since theirs is old and needed an upgrade anyway “so Josh is very small like Brie was so we need to find some 12-18 month old clothes.” TK told the family who said ok when they got a few sleepers, outfits and a few stuffed animals and pacifiers cups and bottles just incase josh isn’t strong enough to use a sippy cup.


	2. Josh comes home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK had the older kids stay with Owen the night before so that they could just focus on Josh.
> 
> Brie is super happy about Josh while Joey has a hard time thinking he’s being replaced by the toddler.

TK and Carlos talked with their kids while Owen was making breakfast before they headed to school.

The kids had their iPads that they FaceTime all their aunts, uncles, and grandparents “are you two excited about baby Josh?” Owen asked his grandkids when Brie smiled and said yes while Joey shrugged his shoulders “why not buddy?” Owen asked Joey “what if daddy and papi forget about us?” Joey asked Owen who looked at Joey “your daddy and papi love you two so much that they will never forget about you.” Owen told the kids.

Owen dropped the kids off at school before he went to the firehouse when TK walked in and headed to the locker room to get changed “kiddo.” Owen told TK who looked at his dad “what’s up dad?” TK asked Owen.

“When is Josh coming to the house?” Owen asked TK “Carlos is home today and he’s working a graveyard shift so I can stay home with the kids.” TK told Owen “why don’t you go home and wait for your new foster son.” Owen told TK who said ok “we have enough staff today.” Owen told TK who said ok when he headed to his car and drove home.

Carlos was getting the last minute things ready for Josh as TK came home “hey honey!” TK told Carlos who looked surprised at TK coming home early “what are you doing home early? Are you sick?” Carlos asked his husband.

“No babe, dad sent me home early to be here when Josh gets here.” TK told Carlos who smiled “I’m glad and I called off my shift for tonight.” Carlos told TK who looked at Carlos 

“My Sargent was cool about it as technically I have a few days off to get Josh settled in, it’s paid time off.” Carlos told TK who smiled “I’m glad and I think dad will give me the time off to help Josh get settled in also.” TK told Carlos who smiled. 

Josh arrives. 

TK and Carlos were making lunch when they set up the high chair as the doorbell went off so the couple went to get the door as they smiled at the toddler who was standing on the front porch with Hanna next to him.

“Josh, is a little tired.” Hanna told TK and Carlos “it’s ok buddy after lunch we can put you down for a nap.” TK told Josh when TK fell in love with Josh as he’s only seen a picture of the little boy from Hanna “come on sweetie let’s go inside.” Hanna told Josh when the little boy walked into the house as TK held a hand out when the little boy took it as they walked to the kitchen.

TK placed Josh in the high chair and buckled him in while Carlos and Hanna talked and finished signing the paperwork when TK came over and signed his name on the forms.

“You two have my number if you have any questions.” Hanna said as the parents smiled at Hanna “thanks Hanna for what you do.” Carlos told Hanna who smiled “your welcome boys!” Hanna said before she left as Josh made some sounds to let the parents know that he was still there when they smiled at the little boy.

“Are you hungry?” Carlos asked Josh when the little boy didn’t say while TK made a small bowl of Mac and cheese for Josh and handed Josh a toddler fork before TK filled a sippy cup filled with water and placed it on the high chair. 

After Lunch Josh was getting overly tired so TK changed Josh’s diaper before TK sat in the rocking chair and rocked Josh to sleep as he hasn’t rocked a kid to sleep since Brie was 3 and had a hard day “love you Josh.” TK told the little boy when he placed Josh in the crib and covered him with the blanket and walked out the room as Carlos watched on the monitor. 

TK went to get the kids from school while Carlos stayed with Josh who was still napping “love you baby!” TK told Carlos who smiled “love you too!” Carlos told TK when they kissed as TK headed to his car and got in and drove off to the elementary school that was 5 minutes away from the house and 10 minutes away from Owen. 

Joey and Brie knew that Josh was coming home today when Brie smiled the whole day and told her teacher who was happy for Brie and her family.

Joey was having a hard time with Josh taking his parents time away from him so he was acting out today when TK knew this as Joey just needed extra cuddles and understanding that Josh isn’t going to take their time away Joey. 

TK smiled as his kids came to the door and got in the back seat when Joey saw the baby seat for Josh “he’s taking my spot?” Joey asked TK “honey I’m sorry that you got moved to the back row but it’s easier for papi and I to get Josh if he’s in the front row.” TK told Joey who sat in his seat and started crying.

TK pulled up to the Starbucks and pulled into a parking spot so he could talk to his son “Joey, baby I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you that Josh was going to sit in your spot in the car.” TK told Joey who was sucking his thumb while TK felt bad so he got out of the car and went to get Joey when he held him “I’m so sorry buddy, daddy didn’t mean to make you so upset.” TK told Joey.

“What if Brie sits in the back row and you can sit in Brie’s spot?” TK asked Joey when Brie didn’t mind as Joey said ok “can Josh go in Brie’s spot and I go in my spot?” Joey asked when TK said sure when he did a quick change of the car seats.

TK placed Brie in the back row and Joey in his spot when Josh was on the other side of Joey. 

TK got the kids Starbucks when he brought something home from Carlos and Josh when they headed home when Carlos smiled at the kids while Joey still had red eyes.

“We forgot to tell JoJo that Josh was going to take his spot in the front row so we switched all the seats around so Josh and Joey are in the front row and Brie is in the back row.” TK told Carlos.

“We’re sorry baby.” Carlos told Joey who was eating his cake pop and drinking his chocolate milk while Brie walked over to Josh was playing with some toys as TK smiled at his daughter “Brie do you want your cake pop?” TK asked holding the treat bag with something for Josh also “sure daddy!” Brie told TK who smiled when TK grabbed a cup for Josh.

“Papi?” Joey asked Carlos who smiled “hey baby what’s up?” Carlos asked when Joey held his hands out so Carlos smiled and held their son “do you want to cuddle on the couch or in the big bed?” Carlos asked Joey “big bed.” Joey said as Carlos took the older boy upstairs to the master bedroom when TK watched the two kids play together while Josh drank his milk as TK placed the cake pop on a plate for Josh who took a bite and smiled when TK smiled back at the little boy. 

Carlos and Joey came back downstairs when Joey played with his siblings while TK and Carlos talked “Joey felt left behind but we talked and we’re going to set up a session with his therapist so they can talk.” Carlos told TK who said ok as Joey hasn’t been to therapy in a while. 

Joey and Brie did their homework while Carlos was playing with Josh as Josh was super cuddly with the parents but he has some issues like he wasn’t talking as much as a normal two year old should, his walking is a bit off, he gets fussy super fast.

TK said that his body could be so used to the drugs that it will be hard for Josh to come off a high.

“Daddy is Josh going to be ok?” Brie asked TK “Princess I’m not going to lie to you but your little brother could have some bad days because his body was given some drugs and it can make him super tired and sick.” TK told the kids when they felt bad for Josh.

TK and Carlos are super open with their older kids about TK’s past with drugs and drinking “daddy can help him right?” Joey asked when TK and Carlos said yes “papi might move Josh’s crib to our room so we can keep an eye on him.” TK told the kids as Carlos didn’t mind when he knew that TK would worry about the toddler. 

After dinner Owen stopped by on his way home to see the kids and meet Josh when TK smiled when the kids hugged Owen “hey how’s poppy’s babies doing?” Owen asked when he lifted Brie up into his arms and kissed her head “good! Papi is giving Josh a bath then they will be down.” Brie told Owen who smiled at his granddaughter before putting her down.

“How is Joey doing?” Owen asked TK who looked at his son on his iPad playing a game while Brie was playing with her toys.

“It was a bit rough because we switched the car seats around and I put Josh in Joey’s spot in the car so Brie is sitting in the back row and the boys are sitting in the front row.” Owen looked at Joey when he had an idea.

“I don’t work this weekend so why don’t I take Joey with me for a little poppy and Joey weekend and I’ll even take him to school.” Owen told TK who smiled “I’ll ask Los but that sounds like a very fun weekend.” TK told Owen.

Carlos and Josh came downstairs when Carlos smiled at Owen “Josh this is your poppy.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at the toddler who held onto Carlos and looked sleepy “we had a long day.” TK told Owen “I understand, don’t worry this little guy will get used to his family.” Owen told TK when the older kids hugged Owen goodbye “we’ll see you later on this week dad!” TK told Owen who smiled “bye son!” Owen said as he left. 

Carlos rocked Josh to sleep when he smiled at the little boy who was asleep so Carlos carefully moved without waking Josh up and placed him in the crib before he placed the blanket on Josh and kissed his head “night bubba, I’ll see you in the morning.” Carlos told Josh. 

TK and Carlos put the older kids to bed when Joey wanted TK to lie down with him so TK did till Joey was asleep and Brie wanted Carlos to read a few more books before she went to bed. 

After all the kids were asleep TK and Carlos cleaned up the kitchen and living room before they watched some TV before they went to bed themselves when they checked on the kids as everyone was still asleep “so dad wants to take Joey this weekend for a poppy and Joey weekend, dad will even drop Joey off at school.” TK told Carlos who was fine with Owen taking Joey because they have a great relationship and Joey loved spending one on one time with anyone from the 126.


	3. Joey’s weekend with Owen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen takes Joey for a mini road trip to Dallas for the weekend when Joey seems to enjoy the solo trip with his poppy!

Owen picks Joey up for school while Brie was with Grace who smiled when she loved her Auntie Grace and Uncle Judd.

“Hey bubba how was school?” Owen asked Joey “good, what are we doing this weekend?” Joey asked Owen “I’m going to take you to Dallas for the weekend and we can go to the children’s museum then hit the mall.” Owen told Joey who smiled. 

“Daddy and papi said ok?” Joey asked when Joey had been asking to go to Dallas for a while but the family is always busy so they didn’t have any time to go. 

Owen took Joey to dinner when Joey smiled for the first time in a while as Joey had a hard time understanding why Josh is in the house so Owen wanted to make this weekend special for Joey.

“What are you looking forward to while we’re in Dallas?” Owen asked Joey “the Lego store.” Joey told Owen who smiled “I’ll get you some Legos but you have to be careful because Josh can eat the blocks.” Owen told Joey.

“I don’t like Josh, he takes up all of daddy and papi’s time.” Joey told Owen “have you talked to daddy and papi?” Owen asked when Joey said no “I don’t want them to think I’m being a baby about it.” Joey told Owen “Joey, you're not being a baby. Your feelings are valid.” Owen told Joey who said ok as they finished eating dinner. 

Joey talked to his parents before bed “hey honey, how is your night with poppy?” TK asked when Owen nodded his head “good, poppy is going to take me to Dallas this weekend, then the Lego store.” Joey told TK and Carlos who smiled at their son.

“That sounds fun!” Carlos told Joey who smiled when Josh was crying in the background “hold on Buddy we need to get Josh.” TK told Joey who said ok when he looked sad as Carlos caught on “hey Joey, you can tell us anything you know that right?” Carlos asked Joey.

“Yeah I just don’t want to seem like a baby.” Joey told Carlos “you're not going to be a baby for expressing your feelings to daddy or I.” Carlos told Joey who said ok.

“Is Josh going to take all you and daddy’s time?” Joey asked when Carlos looked at Joey “for now honey, he had a lot of trauma that we need to help him work through and he’s super little so he can’t ask for help so daddy and I are going to help him.” Carlos told Joey who said ok.

Joey looked at TK as Josh was crying but looked at Joey and he stopped crying “someone likes their older brother.” TK said with a smile “Josh likes you JoJo.” Carlos told Joey who gave a little smile at his brother “so after Joey gets back from poppy’s weekend how about daddy takes you kids to the mall to get some stuffed animals from Build A Bear.” TK said while bouncing Josh in his arms when Joey said ok with a smile. 

Joey went to his room when he fell asleep right away when Owen smiled as Josh looked just like TK when he was 8 “I know that you're not your daddy’s biological son but you look so much like your daddy.” Owen told Joey. 

Owen packed a few day bags for Joey and himself before Owen went to bed when Owen got a hotel room for one day when they were going to be home Sunday night just in time to get Joey home so he can go to bed at his school night bedtime. 

Heading to Dallas! 

Owen woke Joey up and got him ready in a hoodie and some jeans along with his converse before they headed to the car when Owen placed Joey in his booster seat and buckled Joey into his seat “do you want your iPad?” Owen asked Joey who nodded his head. 

Owen helped Joey set up his iPad with headphones “thank you poppy!” Joey said with a smile when Owen kissed the top of Joey’s head “I used to take your daddy on road trips all the time when he was your age.” Owen told Joey “where did you take him?” Joey asked Owen “there was a ski lodge that I would take your daddy to in the winter time and he and Grammy would go skiing around Christmas time.” Owen told Joey “I want to see Grammy again. She was fun.” Joey told Owen who smiled at his grandson “how about poppy gets us some breakfast for the road.” Owen told Joey who said ok when he smiled. 

Halfway to Dallas!

Owen smiled when he looked at Joey who was playing with his iPad while Owen was playing Disney music “this is what you play for Brie!” Joey told Owen who smiled “don’t tell your parents, your daddy loves Disney when he was younger.” Owen told Joey “daddy said that one day we can go to Disneyland.” Joey told Owen who smiled “you will buddy! I know that you are a huge Star Wars fan and you know all the original characters.” Owen told Joey who smiled. 

Dallas! 

Owen drove them to the hotel to check in before they headed to the Children’s museum when Joey smiled at Owen who smiled back “this is going to be so much fun!” Joey told Owen who took Joey’s hand when they walked around and looked at all the different Exhibits.

Joey enjoyed the fire truck and the police car when he felt like his parents so Owen took pictures and sent them to TK and Carlos who smiled “poppy you know what I want to be when I get older?” Joey asked Owen “what baby?” Owen asked Joey “I don’t know but in school we had to do what I want to be when I grow up and I said fire cop because I couldn’t decide what I wanted to be either daddy or papi.” Joey told Owen who smiled “you're still young buddy, you can decide when you're older.” Owen told Joey who said ok.

After the children’s museum Owen took Joey to get some lunch when Joey smiled when he was having fun with Owen. 

Owen took Joey back to the hotel room when they took a nap since they woke up very early and Joey looked tired “you don’t have to take a nap buddy, you can bar rest for a little bit.” Owen told Joey who said ok but he fell asleep in his bed when Owen smiled at his oldest grandson. 

After nap time Joey and Owen went to check out downtown as Joey wanted to bring something back for his siblings since they didn’t get to come on the special trip “What would Brie like?” Joey asked Owen “Brie likes princesses, unicorns, and anything girly.” Owen told Joey who said ok.

Joey thought about Josh “what about Josh? He’s 2 but acts like a baby so I don’t want to get Josh anything that could hurt him.” Joey told Owen.

“That’s good thinking buddy, even though your brother is older then he acts we don’t want him to get hurt by his present that you get him.” Owen told Joey who smiled.

“Why don’t we call daddy and papi to see if they can give us any insight on what Josh likes.” Owen told Joey who said ok when Owen found a bench to sit on with Joey standing between his legs so they could talk to TK who smiled at his son and dad.

“Hey what’s up?” TK asked while holding Josh “we want to get the kids something and we have Brie figure out but what about Josh? He acts like a baby and Joey doesn’t want to get him anything that could hurt him.” Owen told TK who smiled.

“Josh likes cuddles so how about you and poppy found him a cuddly blanket or a cuddly bear that he can sleep with?” TK suggested to Joey who said ok. 

Carlos walked in when he smiled at Joey as he took Josh “hey buddy are you having a fun day with poppy?” Carlos asked while Josh was getting fussy so Carlso made Josh a snack to help calm him down while TK talk to Joey and heard about his day so far. 

After Owen and Joey talked to TK and Carlos Owen took Joey to get the presents before they headed to get some dinner before they headed back to the hotel to go swimming and watch a movie before bed when Joey was sleep in Owen’s arms so Owen kissed Joey’s head and said goodnight when tomorrow they are going get the Legos before headed back to Owen’s house. 

Lego store! 

Owen packed the car before they headed to the mall when Joey was so excited to get some new Legos when TK had helped Joey in the past build his sets that Joey got for Christmas and his birthday as TK and Carlos placed a few shelves in Joey’s room so display his Legos that he build since he was 4. 

Owen held Joey’s hand when they headed inside the mall and headed to the Lego store as Joey got to look around for a bit before he decided to get some Harry Potter Legos and Spider-Man Legos sets “did you find everything ok sweetie?” Joey nodded his head while Owen payed as they said thank you before heading to the car to head back to Austin. 

Austin! 

Joey fell asleep on the way home as Owen smiled when he got all the bags in the car before he carefully carried Joey into the house and placed him on the couch. 

Owen unpacked the bags before he sat with Joey on the couch and watched some Food Network. 

It was a good weekend and something that Joey enjoyed just a little one on one time with Owen who loves all his grandkids.


End file.
